This invention relates to a device for catching fish or the like, and more particularly to a device for attaching a hooked item for catching fish or the like to a line with a knot therein or loop resulting from a knot.
Fishing has always been enjoyed by many people as both a sport and a form of relaxation. Through the centuries, numerous techniques and devices have been developed to aid fishermen in catching fish. Two of the most common devices used by fisherman today are the hook and the lure. However, these devices are not without their shortcomings for both the avid and casual fishermen. To many, the attaching of a line to a hook or lure can be difficult and frustrating since only a small eyelet is usually provided for this. It generally requires a steady hand and the same hand and eye coordination necessary to thread a needle. In addition, when fishing from a boat, pier or other type of platform, the fisherman often finds that when his lure dangles in the water directly below him, it is not disposed like the object it is supposed to be imitating.